The Struggles That Come From Playing Poker
by Haustin
Summary: Uh, yeah. This is a story I'm writing about Ross and Rachel. Hope you enjoy. Leave review's and please contribute idea's you have, It will be very helpful. (ITS STILL IN PROGRESS)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is a new segment I like to call "The Struggles That Come From Playing Poker" All hail Shaydee for thinking of the name for me, It's a Ross and Rachel fanfiction, If you ship Rachel and Joey I hate you ok, sorrynotsorry. ENJOY :]**

The Struggles That Come From Playing Poker

The friends sat around the kitchen table at Monica's apartment. They were playing poker.

"Your money's mine, Greene." Ross said looking into Rachel's eyes as he walked to the fridge getting a drink.

"Your fly is open, Geller." Rachel said giving a little snigger behind her hand.

Ross gave her the evils as her slammed the fridge in a temper and zipping his fly back up as he sat back down around the round wooden table.

"I warn you though, Rach. Once the cards are dealt, I'm not a nice guy..." Ross said.

Rachel dealt the cards and everyone grabbed their piles.

* * *

Rachel looked around the table into each individual's eyes.

"Mon?" Rachel said looking at her directly.

"I'm out." Monica said.

"Me too." Joey said.

"Me too." Chandler replied.

"And me..." Phoebe said as they all threw their cards onto the table.

Rachel looked at Ross.

He signed as he looked at his cards.

"How many do you want?" Rachel said.

"Uh, one." Ross said rubbing his nose.

Rachel gives him one card.

"Dealer takes two..." Rachel replied as she took two cards.

Ross studied his cards carefully.

"What do you bet?" Rachel said looking at him.

"I bet two dollars." Ross said throwing the counters into the middle of the table.

Rachel exhaled and picked up her counters.

"I see your two." She said throwing two counters into the middle of the table

"And I raise you... twenty." She said throwing the twenty counters into the middle of the table.

Ross realizes he has no counters left.

"Ok, I'm calling your 20. Whatcha got?" Ross said looking at her directly.

After a long pause...

"Full house..." Rachel said throwing her cards into the middle.

Ross rubbed his nose again.

"You got me..." He sighed.

Rachel smiles.

Ross looked at his cards... as the guy's did.

"DUDE! You have a full house?" Joey said.

Ross shushed him, throwing his cards over his shoulder.

Rachel ran to his cards and looked at them.

"ROSS! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO LET ME WIN, I LEARNT ALL I COULD ABOUT POKER OFF OF MONICA'S AUNT!" Rachel yelled.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't stand you being upset that you lost, OK?! IS THAT SO BAD?!" Ross said getting mad.

"Upset?! Well now I'm upset, Ross. WELL DONE!" Rachel yelled as she walked into her room slamming the door.

Everyone looked around, not sure of what to say...

Ross sighed, walking out of the apartment shutting the door behind him, sitting down on the little step in the hall between Monica and Joey's apartments.

* * *

**I hope that was ok for a first chapter, sorry if it wasn't. I have literally no imagination ok, so yeah.**

**Leave reviews and give me ideas, I'll always take idea's and changes I could make on board.**

**-Liv xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the sweet reviews, it was a plot twist at the end but don't worry, it's gonna get better! **

Ross sat on the little ledge between the two apartments, Monica, Phoebe, Joey and Chandler walking across from Monica's to Joey's not noticing Ross. Ross wanted to apologize to Rachel, so he walked into Monica's apartment pacing over towards Rachel's bedroom door. He knocked and opened the door slowly.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Ross said opening the door wider.

Rachel looked up. "Sure." she returned to look down.

Ross shut the door and sat next to Rachel on her bed.

Ross begins. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't want to make you upset, actually that was probably the one thing I didn't want to do, I mean-" Rachel interrupted.

"It's ok, I was just in a bad mood..."

"Well, Monica and the other guys are over at Joey's, doing whatever they do over Joey's, uh should I order us something to eat?" Ross said.

"Yeah sure." Rachel smiles.

Ross and Rachel walk out into the living room, Rachel sits on the couch while Ross picks up the phone and orders a pizza. Ross picks up a bottle of wine and two glasses, he gives one to Rachel and pours a glass of wine for both of them. They both sip their wine and Rachel grabs a strawberry from the coffee table.

A bottle of wine later, Ross was feeding strawberries to Rachel. They both laugh as Rachel stuffs one into Ross's mouth.

"Uh Rach, I know this probably isn't the right time but, ever since highschool-" Rachel interrupts by kissing him as he falls back and Rachel gets on top of him, making out.

Monica walks in seeing them making out on the couch.

"Uh... guys?" Monica says.

Ross and Rachel hearing her voice, got up in a fast motion, causing Rachel to have a head rush.

"Oh, God... head rush..." She holds her head.

"What is going on?" Monica asks.

"Uh-" Ross interrupts Rachel. "Uh we were- yeah there's nothing I can say to hide that..."

"Your damn right there isn't." Monica says.

"Please just don't tell anyone about this!" Rachel says.

"Ok ok, I won't. You can trust me." Monica says sighing.

"Thank you, because you know, they all think I hate Ross, but I don't. Rachel says, taking Ross's face in her hands " I wove him." She says rubbing noses with him in a baby voice.

The pizza guy was about to knock the door as Joey heard him and took the pizza.

They all went over to Joey's, Ross and Rachel acting like nothing happened, even though they kept looking at eachother all the time. Chandler noticed.

"What's going on with you two?" Chandler asked.

"Nothing..." Rachel said shortly being continued by Ross. "Nothing at all..."

**Ok sorry it's kinda short but I didn't have much time to write this one, I hope it was ok though, The next one will be longer and more interesting I promise, you know the drill, leave reviews and idea's I can put into the next one! I love you guys :)**

**-Liv xoxo**


End file.
